To lessen the number of times that a field must be worked, farm implements have been devised with a wheeled frame assembly adapted to arrange a combination of agricultural tools thereon. Larger farm implements are typically equipped with at least one pair of disc gang assemblies at a forward end of the implement for mixing residue materials into the field or ground. Each disc gang assembly is mounted for general vertical movement relative to the frame assembly. Rearwardly of the disc gang assemblies, in the direction of implement movement, are several lateral rows of tillage or cultivating tools arranged at forward, median, and rear positions.
The ability to vertically move the disc gang assemblies facilitates transportation of the farm implement and affords control over field penetration. The elevation of each disc gang assembly is hydraulically controlled through independent mechanisms. The mechanism for controlling elevation of each disc gang assembly has a hydraulic driver connected to a power source and to independent linkage assemblies thus resulting in a duplicative and a relatively complex arrangement of parts.
The tillage or cultivating tools are arranged in fore-and-aft spaced lateral rows on the frame assembly. To allow for changing field or planting patterns and for other reasons, the tools in any row are laterally adjustable relative to each other. On a typical farm implement, the tools are individually and precisely secured to a plurality of laterally extending tool bars forming part of the frame assembly. Proximate an intersecting location thereof, each tool bar is welded or otherwise affixed to rearwardly extending arms likewise forming part of the frame assembly.
In general, each cultivating tool is designed to resiliently deflect upon encountering an obstruction such as a rock, root, or the like thereby reducing the likelihood of damage to the tool. In this regard, a tool mounting structure including a clamp-like mechanism affixes a shank portion of each tool to a respective tool bar on the frame assembly. The clamp-like mechanism of each tool mounting structure surrounds the tool bar and usually includes a single bolt for adjustably and/or releasably securing the tool mounting structure relative to the tool bar. A typical tool mounting structure further includes a spring arrangement which allows for resilient deflection of the tool.
Providing sufficient strength and rigidity to the tool mounting structure has required a relatively wide clamp mechanism. It is further desirous to protect the spring arrangement on the tool mounting structure by widening portions of the clamp mechanism forming part of the tool mounting structure. As will be appreciated, lateral adjustment of the tools along the length of each tool bar is restricted and limited in those areas where the tool bar and arms of the frame assembly intersect. That is, the relatively wide clamp mechanism of some tool mounting structures abut against the rearwardly extending arms of the frame assembly and inhibit precise positioning and placement of the cultivating tools along the length of the tool bars. Thus, the tool mounting structure is required to be mounted on a tool bar but to one side or the other of the rearwardly extending adjacent arm of the implement frame assembly. The problem of adjusting the tool mounting structure along the length of each tool bar is also problematical in and about the wheels which support the frame assembly for movement across the field.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for a farm implement including a frame apparatus capable of mounting a combination of tools such as disc gang assemblies and cultivating tools thereon and in a manner simplifying elevation of the disc gang assemblies while likewise allowing for convenient and proper lateral placement of the cultivating tools.